Lorelei's Reunion
by brandyn5
Summary: Brandyn's mother, Lorelei is invited to dinner by someone nobody would ever suspect. Rated T: For Language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I get so bored… Here's a short side-story of Brandyn's dad through the eyes of his mother, Lorelei. Please enjoy and leave a review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any mentioned brands!**

Chapter 1:

I was at the Indigo Plateau Lobby, somebody had sent me humongous bunches of roses. Jynx and I were spraying water on them before Indigo Plateau opened for trainers to challenge us. My room was too cold for these, they were going to have to wait here in the lobby. Then my son and his Sneasel, and my mother walked in.

"Mom, look at all flowers!" Brandyn said. I nodded with a smile.

"Oh my Arceus!" Mom screamed. "Who died? Did one of us die?"

"Mom, they're for me! They're from a secret admirer!"

"Oh Lorelei, you have to stop sending flowers to yourself"

"Mom!" I frantically looked at my son who was sitting on a table, he and his Sneasel had a smirk on their faces. "That was only once!" I cried out.

"It was on your Junior Prom" she babbled. I glared at her but she paid no mind and continued telling the story to Brandyn and Sneasel. Even worse, Jynx took interest as well. "Junior Prom, your mother didn't have a date, as always. Even bought her own corsage and had flowers sent home to herself from a "secret admirer", and at the prom, she snuck into a janitors closet and slowed dance with a rake. She would've gotten away with it too, but then she tried giving herself hickies with a vacuum cleaner and they heard the vacuum and there she was." She pointed at me. "With the vacuum cleaner hose right on her neck" Brandyn, Sneasel, and Jynx were howling. I've never been so humiliated. The Pokèmart and Center attendants looked over at them like they were crazy. I felt my face flush. Brandyn saw and in between giggles asked. "Who d'ya thinks they're from, ma?"

"I don't know, I plan to find out tonight. I reached into my pocket and handed him a letter I got. He , our Pokémon and mom read over it and Brandyn said, "Mom are you sure, that's safe?"

"Celadon Bistro, Brandyn. You know how nice that is-"

He frowned, "You know what I meant. A blind date?"

"Don't put it like that, Brandyn. I've been on plenty of dates"

"Oh, balon-" Mom said.

"No, grandma. She honestly has." Did Brandyn just defend me? "But none of them have been a blind-date" he looked at me with concern. "Mom, let us go with you. I'll keep my Pokémon with me in case something goes wrong"

I thought about it, it did seem like a pretty good idea but… "Fine, but one." I pointed at the Sneasel on his shoulder. "Sneasel has to be in his Pokeball or be left at home" Sneasel seemed offended. "Don't take it personally, Sneasel. It's a people-only faculty" He accepted it.

"Staying home, buddy?" Brandyn asked. He nodded. "You and Jynx can take care of the house while we're out. I'll bring you something too. Sneasel purred and rubbed his head on Brandyn's face. "Okay mom" rubbing Sneasel's head, "what's number 2?"

"That's shit, pumpkin", Mom said. He ignored her.

"You guys can't go around embarrassing me in front of him." Brandyn's, Sneasel's, and Jynx's eyes went on Mom. "Mom"

"I'll try but if they serve cauliflower, let it be in Arceus's hands." It was settled, I worked the day, beat four challengers, lost to two, but no biggie! After work, I convinced Lance to give me a ride with his Dragonite to Celadon. There I got a hotel room for a few hours and transferred my Pokémon to my PC and at home Brandyn got ready himself, called out Jynx so she and his Sneasel could watch the house, then he took the boat to Kanto and used his Crobat to fly to Celadon. It was such a relief to see him, with my purple dress too! And then Mom came around on the bus. 2 hours later we were ready and we took a cab to the Celadon Bistro. Brandyn saved precious time and had reserved a table.

"Brandyn, comb your hair!" I said.

"Lorelei, calm yourself!" he said.

I was going to say something back but then the waiter walked up said "Miss, a gentleman has asked if he could join your company?"

"Oh, yes, please send him over." I said. As the waiter headed back I took a swig of wine, checked my choker and dress, and reached for a refill of wine, but Brandyn took the bottle from me, and mom took the bottle from him.

"Act natural, Lorelei!" he said.

"Stop calling me Lorelei!"

"Sorry, heat of the moment… Keep calm" he held my hand.

"I'm trying my best! Mom, can you see him?"

"I think so. Damn! So good-looking!"

Then I heard a slightly-familiar deep voice say, "Lorelei?" I stood up and turned around and smiled. And then it broke, I screamed "Oh, my Arceus! Y-y-you. It can't be! Why do you look like that?" assuring the attention of all the customers and workers. I felt tears welling up. Brandyn stood up and grabbed my shoulders trying to calm me down.

"Mom, calm down" he said calmly "Mom, who is he?"

I stared at the black haired, sleek man. The tears were coming up, I could feel them leaking slowly from my eyes and rolling down my cheek. "Brandyn, if I didn't know better, I'd say… it was your dead father." I couldn't help it, I turned around and ran out of there, leaving Brandyn and Mom with this man. This man that looked like Greg, and even sounded like Greg. This had to be him, but how? Greg died when Brandyn was only 8 when he died in a bus accident. It was impossible! But it was happening… Right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I ran into the hotel room with my Mom right after me. "Lorelei, how could that be Gregory? I remember the funeral!"

"Mom I don't know" I sobbed. "Did he even try to say he wasn't?" she shook her head, then the door opened and Brandyn walked in.

"Mom, I talked to the man, I really think its dad." He said, "He followed us here and he wants to talk to you." He opened the door and he was standing there with a small smile on his face.

"Privately" he said smoothly.

"What are you doing here?" I shouted, "Get out!"

"Mom, let him have his say." Brandyn said, giving me his Ultra Ball, just in case. "Maybe four people is too many"

"You're right, so long Brandyn" Mom said. But Brandyn grabbed her arm and escorted her to our hotel's balcony. The man walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Sit," I said pointing at the bed. He sat and I said "Look pal, who the hell do you think you are, acting like my dead husband and telling my son you are?"

"You did a good job taking care of him. I heard he's the champion of several regions" he took my hands and sat me down. "Lorelei, it really is me, Greg"

"It can't be you! I remember the call, I remember me and Brandyn crying endlessly, I remember seeing you in the coffin, I remember them burying you exactly where we had plan to be buried! What the hell is going on?"

"Lorelei, I guess the only way to do this is to give it to you plain and simple" he looked me right in the eyes and said, "Lorelei. I staged my death"

My heart stopped and it stopped even longer when I heard Mom ask "He stained his desk?" We looked towards the sliding door but she wasn't there.

"But, Greg! I arranged your funeral. The eulogies, the flowers, the casket, everything!"

"What can I say Lorelei? Thank you!" I rolled my eyes; Greg had that stupid sense of humor that I loved but not right now. "I know you're shocked and it caused you incredible pain, but I didn't do it to be cruel. It may seem cowardly but I didn't know how to tell you that" He paused.

"That?"

"That I just couldn't be married to you anymore."

I was astonished; I couldn't believe what I just heard. I stood up throwing my bag and Brandyn's ball down on the bed. "HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?!" The ball opened and Houndoom came out. Brandyn and Mom rushed inside. "Get out!" I screamed with tears welling up. Houndoom growled menacingly. "Or my son's Houndoom will show you how!" I didn't wait. "Houndoom! Get him!" Houndoom lunged towards Greg, but was all of a sudden recalled to his ball, by Brandyn.

"Brandyn! Stay out of it."

"Mom, what happened?" he still had Houndoom's ball in his hand, just in case.

I pointed at him, "This man who abandoned us 11 years ago shows up and tells me he couldn't stand being married to me!"

Greg, pale with fright said, "You didn't hear me out!"

"I heard enough I could stand from you"

"I know it's rough for you and Brandyn but it's rough for me too!" He raised his voice, "Now, you're gonna listen"

"Watch the tone" Brandyn said, warning him Houndoom's ball.

"May we be private again?" Greg asked

"I don't think so." I said and looked at Brandyn. "Stay"

"Fine" Greg said, "11 years ago, business at Silph was failing miserably, we were going to lose more money than ever. Somebody stole from the company and was very clever because all the signs pointed to me. The business was collapsing and I was facing disgrace. I know I could and should have stayed and faced the music but faking my death was the only way out. It was a mistake, for the last 11 years every day without you two in my life was more miserable than the day before." Brandyn lowered the Ultra Ball with a strange look on his face. "You say the word and I'll go back to where I came from. But... I guess I'm asking you to be my wife again?"

It was silent for a long time and then I said "Brandyn, Mom, let's go home." And without a word, we left the room with him alone. The ride to Cerulean where Mom lived and then to Vermillion to get on the boat home was an insanely quiet one until Brandyn said, "Mom, I need to pick something up for Sneasel, like I promised." I'll come home before ten." I rode the boat home alone and went home alone to be instantly greeted by Jynx and Brandyn's Sneasel. I told them what happened and they seem astonished like me, mom and Brandyn were. Around 9:48, Brandyn came with bags of fast food meals for me, him and our Pokémon, since none of us ate at the restaurant we all ate quietly until I said. "Brandyn, do you miss him?"

"I really do, I don't remember a lot about him though." He said after biting into his burger. That was it until everyone finished and we returned our Pokémon to their Pokeballs. Then it was just him on one end of the table, his Sneasel sitting next to him on a stool, Jynx on the chair, and me on the other end. "Do you?" he asked.

"Brandyn, you already know the answer to that." I told him. "Every night, I dream that it's all a mistake and he really wasn't dead. And it's that happiest dream, my grieving and pain goes away. When he died I only thought, that I'd never get to hold him again. And in the dream, I walk towards him. And have my arms stretched out to hug him." Brandyn, Sneasel and Jynx had small smiles on their faces, "Then I wake up expecting to see him lying in the bed next to me, and then it dawns on me once again that he's still gone. And I grieve again and the pain comes back." The smiles turned to sad frowns. "I grieve for him, guys, eleven years I grieve for him. How could I forgive him?" Brandyn was about to say something but I stood up and said "As far as I'm concerned, he's still dead and better off dead." And left and went to my room.

I thought I was a bit harsh later, talking about Brandyn's father like that to him, I went back to the kitchen but before I went in I heard Brandyn talking to Jynx and Sneasel. "She isn't being unfair, I know she's not. 11 years, you guys and he told her that he couldn't be married to her anymore. She needs to spill the rest of her sorrows to him before he leaves. I don't care if they get back together again or not, I've lived a majority of my life coping with it. But, Mom is at a real fragile state that can only be fixed when she tells him what she never got to." The two Pokémon agreed and then he added. "That's why, when I went to get the food, I found him in Celadon and gave him the number to the house. He could just say he found it in the phonebook." That little jerk! I didn't want anything to do with him, and here was Brandyn giving him our number! "Well, Jynx and Sneasel, it's late. I'll see you guys tomorrow. He returned Jynx to her Luxury Ball and Sneasel hopped on his shoulder. I ran to my room and jumped onto the bed and acted like I was sleeping before I was spotted. I heard him walk by my room, open the door and put Jynx's Ball on the nightstand. "I guess she was too tired to change" I felt him put a blanket on me, and then said "Love you, Mom" and heard the door close. 'Love you too' I thought. He really did care. But one thing was for sure, I wasn't going to speak to Greg again.

**A/N: Final Chapter will be updated next Thursday! Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3/Finale:

Two Days Later

I walked into the living room with my purple dress on. I was ready for a date with an attractive trainer I battled and beat today, and I was ready for a good time. Brandyn was on the couch watching TV, Sneasel snoozing on his shoulder and Jynx sitting next to him. He muted the TV and handed me a Post-It.

"Guess who" he said.

"I told you" he said. "When he calls, take the message and throw it away" He rolled his eyes and petted his Sneasel. "I'm on another date tonight" Jynx stormed out of the room. "You'd think she'd feel sorry for me". Brandyn sighed.

"Mom, I love you dearly, but to tell you the truth I don't feel sorry for you either" he said. That made my heart stops. "Mom, do you know how many widows and kids who wish they had the chance we have?" I thought about it and he continued "I went back and talked to him that night in Celadon and I never felt so much pressure off me when I talked to him and filled in what had happened over the years. You never had a chance to say whatever you wanted to say"

"After what he did to m-"

"Us." He said sternly "This isn't about getting even. For 11 years we've been missing him, and now he's here. Can you imagine how jealous so much widowed wives would be to be you, Mom?" The phone rang and the Caller ID popped up on TV. It was Greg. Brandyn handed me the phone, "Tell him you love him, tell him you hate him, I don't really care… Just talk to him before he goes back to Hearthome." Did all that really come from my son? I took the phone and answered.

One Hour Later:

I paced the room back and forth scared out of my mind. And then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" I shuddered, the door opened and in walked… Greg. "Hi"

"Hi" he said calmly, walked in and closed the door. "Brandyn told me you'd be here and wanted to talk to me in private?

"Well, I wanted to talk to you alone, something I really don't want to say in front of Brandyn"

"…Did you make a decision?" he asked walking up to me.

"Before I'm able to think about that, there's something that you have to do for me."

"Lorelei… I can't stress enough how sorr-"

I held my hand up "I don't want you to apologize, I want you to forgive me.

He looked confused "I should be down on my knees after what I've done"

"Greg" Here came the tears in my eyes. "The night you die-, supposedly died, Brandyn was asleep and I was cleaning the kitchen when the phone rang on the other side of the room. When I ran towards it, I tripped over your damn humongous shoes" I punched his chest playfully. "You always had that bad habit" He smiled and rubbed his chest. "Anyway, when I did and I screamed 'Dammit, Greg, I hate you!'" He laughed. He actually laughed. "And it was the police, telling me about the accident" I sniffled and he stopped. "Greg, I'm sorry. My last thoughts of you were me hating you." I sniffled again and looked away "I never thought I'd have the chance to tell you that"

"Lorelei, you were always so fiery like that, and that is one of the many, many things I love about you" he said.

I turned he had a small smirk; I finally saw where Brandyn got it. "There's more." I said the smirk disappeared on contact of those words. "Ever since the funeral, I've been with other guys" He didn't seem bothered. "Many, many guys" Still. "Every time, I felt like I was cheating on you."

"Oh, Lorelei, I always wished you to find someone you could make you happy" He stopped. ""How many guys are we talking here?"

5… 7… 13… 21… "…two…" Oh Lorelei, you awful, awful liar

"Oh, you don't have to ask for anything. I love you!" I felt a blush. "Good Arceus, nothing has changed, you're as pretty as the day we met" Even redder. "You remember the first day we met?"

"How could I?" I smiled, "The Club Cerulean! Our eyes met and I knew you were the only one for me. I walked up to you and said 'May I have this dance?'"

"And I said 'The pleasure would be all mine'" he continued

"And I said 'I know it'" I finished it. He laughed the laugh I've missed for all the years. I got close to him and evaluated his blue eyes "Those damn eyes, besides Brandyn's I haven't seen anyone else's eyes without seeing yours, and I can't get to close to Brandyn without him freaking out" he laughed and grabbed my hand and embraced me. I hugged him, I was never going to let go. I felt tears rolling, I couldn't help it. It's been since forever somebody held me like that. No one like Greg. It's been my dream to hold him once more… And it finally came true-

Epilogue:

I woke up and stretched and checked the clock, it was 4 in the morning. I stretched and put my arm on Greg's… Empty spot. I felt around the spot where Greg slept, it was empty, and it wasn't slept in. It dawned on me again… Greg was still gone. And it was just a dream. I sat up and curled into a ball and put my eyes on my knees, the tears making spots in the blanket. The door knocked, oh crap! I wiped my face and folded the blanket over where the wet tearmark's were. "Come in!" Brandyn walked in with Sneasel asleep on his arms, Jynx strolled in behind him. "Hey guys" I sniffled trying to make a small smile. They looked very concerned.

"You can't fool me, Jynx and-"He saw Sneasel asleep. "Me and Jynx, you can't fool us." He walked up with Sneasel, lifted up the covers and got in and sat next to me in the bed on Greg's spot and laid Sneasel on his lap. Jynx walked up next to me and extended her hand, I took it. "She came into my room, and I figured you were having that dream again." He stopped and looked at me with his dad's blue eyes. "It was, wasn't it" I nodded and he grabbed my other hand.

Mom walked in, I forgot she was staying the night here. She said "I heard voices in here and-" She stopped at the sight of me in bed Jynx holding one hand and Brandyn the other, and his Sneasel conked out on my bed "Oh my Arceus, it's Brandyn and both of your Pokémon! I know you're lonely but show some restraint!"

Brandyn, Jynx and I looked at her, and Brandyn said "Grandma, she had her dream". She rushed over to the foot of my bed and patted my leg.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?"

"I think so. Y'know usually, I feel so empty when I realize he's not here, but tonight feels a bit different"

"How?" Brandyn asked stroking Sneasel with his other hand.

"I don't know… The dream was different; this time he told us he faked his death…"

"That is a bit different." Brandyn said. Everyone that was awake agreed. "But I really don't think that's what's different" They agreed again.

I thought and did a small smile, "Waiiiit" I thought "I got to hug him! I've never been able to hug him in my dream without waking up. But this time I did!"

"Lorelei, that's wonderful!" Mom said

"It was, when he died the first thought was how I'd never get to hold him again. Tonight I did, I could feel him. Still can."

Brandyn squeezed my hand, "Hey, are you gonna be alright?"

"I will be, knowing that my wish came true" I squeezed his hand back "For one last time to hold him"

Brandyn smiled and got out of the bed and scooped up his snoozing Sneasel. "Good night, Mom Love you." He said. "Love you too, Grandma."

"Good night, love you too," we said simultaneously, he left the room. "Good night, Jynx" I said, returning her back to her Luxury Ball. It was just me and Mom.

"Love you, Mom" I said. She got up and kissed my forehead.

"I love you too, baby" she said, stroking my long red hair. "Good night, get some sleep"

"Good night" and she left. Since the funeral I stopped telling Mom I loved her as often as I did, that would have to start. She'll probably be a bit more confused than me when Brandyn started saying so.

I laid back down on my side and looked out the window; it was a clear starry night. "

"Good Night Greg, I love you too." I rolled over and went to sleep, never to experience the dream again.


End file.
